


A Touch of Hell

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [4]
Category: Adam-12, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Diagnosis Murder, Emergency!
Genre: Chimera Victims, Chimeras, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Chimeras.”  He said the word with such knowing that David's blue eyes widened and he pulled the sheet closed...and then launched himself into Mark's arms, sobbing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Hell

A Touch of Hell  
calikocat  
Word count: 6613

Disclaimer: Adam 12, Diagnosis Murder, Emergency! and CSI don't belong to me.

Mark Sloan  


Pete Malloy  


Joe Early  


Dixie McCall  


Kelly Brackett  


Jim Reed  


Jean Reed  


John Gage  


A/N  
Note 1: The first two years of Diagnosis Murder are rarely mentioned in the show, including Jack...and the sister that Mark has for only one episode. o_O;; So we'll just pretend that Mark & family never lived in the house that was in those two first seasons. Instead they had an apartment, then an itty bitty house (which they moved into in the last fic) and in this one they move to the beach in Malibu. It is canon that when they moved to the beach house Carol declared it was home...so we can safely assume she and Steve were still kids. Diagnosis Murder canon is weird and confusing sometimes. 

Note 2: Also, it’s never mentioned in Emergency! canon what tribe Johnny Gage came from, so I'm going with the actor's own roots, Randolph Mantooth is ½ Seminole. 

Note 3: Fic takes place 1968-1969.

Note 4: Katherine Sloan crashing on Steve's dirt bike is canon, I uploaded a clip where Steve and Mark talk about it from season two, episode sixteen, of Diagnosis Murder.

XXX

Sometimes he missed working with Nathan Bagley, at least Bagley wouldn't have gotten himself killed the way the kid had. But Bagley had transferred out of his division when he moved to Santa Barbara nine months ago. That was when Pete had been assigned a brand new probationary officer to look after, Oscar Gray. Gray was fresh out of the Academy, shiny like a new penny, with a baby on the way.

For those nine months Pete tried to guide Gray's progress, mold him into a good cop, one that would survive the streets. He thought he'd been doing a good job; he thought Oscar had a real chance. But then that warehouse blew up with him in it and Pete was devastated.

For days his superiors and his community tried to get him to talk about it, but there was nothing to talk about. His partner was dead, a kid he'd been responsible for had gone up in flames, and there had been nothing he could do. Maybe if he'd gone through his change, maybe he could have stopped the fire, absorbed the flames the way Joe could. But he wasn't so he was helpless...fire and heat couldn't kill dragons or cause damage, so he could have run in the warehouse and come out unharmed. But the explosion had happened so fast, faster than he could run.

So now Mary Gray was a widow with a six month old baby to raise on her own, and Pete Malloy was quitting. He wasn't sure what he was going to do after he quit, he'd been a cop for so long he wasn't sure he knew how to be anything else. Fate and the lieutenant had a surprise in store for him though, a brand new partner.

xxx

It was supposed to be his last day on the force and the lieutenant knew it; Pete was even going to write his resignation letter in the presence of the chief that night after shift. However that last day didn't go the way he'd planned, starting from the moment he walked into the station. Something felt off, not bad, just different...kind of like...nah. Couldn't be.

He changed into his uniform, the entire time the lieutenant tried to talk him out of quitting, it was then he informed Pete that he'd have a new guy riding with him that night. His partner for his last night out was fresh out of the academy, shiny like a new penny, a 23 year old kid named Jim Reed. Pete took a look around a row of lockers...and froze for a second. His new partner was a dragon, a changed dragon. Oh boy. The lieutenant kept talking the kid up, how he was in the top ten of his class, a crack shot and eager to learn...the lieutenant was a sneaky son of gun.

It was supposed to be Pete's last night out, and Reed's first...and even though Pete fought it, deep down he knew....he knew the second he saw the kid that he couldn't just walk away. Pete was the Alpha Dragon of Los Angeles and he'd just discovered another changed dragon in his territory. One that couldn't sense other dragons at all. So Pete bit the bullet and stayed on the force and after that first night out with Reed he called a meeting.

 

They were at Joe's house, gathered in the kitchen for a game of cards, with the Sloan children parked in front of Joe's television. Pete folded; Dix was winning that hand anyway. “Thought you folks would like to know I'm staying on the force.”

Kel threw in his own hand, almost gladly. “What changed your mind?”

“Which of us finally got through to you?” Joe wanted to know.

“Sorry to bruise your ego Joe, but none of you. I'm staying on because of my new partner.”

“A rookie?” Kel asked.

“Green as they come and needs a lot of polishing; but his training is only part of the reason.”

Dix showed her hand and the others groaned. “Too bad we're not playing for money, I'd be a rich woman the way you people play poker. Go on Pete, my curiosity is peeked.”

“Kid's name is Reed, Jim Reed. He's a changed dragon.”

Mark choked on his beer, sprayed them all with it. “You're kidding? When do we get to meet him?”

Katherine glared at her husband, as did they all, since they were wearing that mouthful of beer. “I hope it’s not tonight, I just had a beer shower.”

Mark blushed. “Oops, sorry honey.”

She huffed and got up from the table to get a wet rag and try to clean up some.

Pete took out his handkerchief and attempted to dry himself off as well. “The thing is...Reed can't sense me.”

“You sure he's changed then?” Joe asked from behind a napkin, still half glaring at Mark.

“Positive.”

“Odd, I can sense you and Mark now, I wonder why he can't?”

“We may never know; dragons are just as varied as humans I guess.”

Dixie had joined Katherine at the counter, dampening a second rag. “When are you going to let him know you're in on his secret?”

“I don't know Dix; I want to wait a little.”

xxx

Pete left things alone for a while, days even, and Reed never said a thing. Not one word. The kid really had no clue what Malloy was. It was a little frustrating. So he did a little investigating and met Jean for the first time just to confirm something. He was right. Mr. and Mrs. Reed were soulmates and that baby she was carrying, if it was a boy would probably be a dragon. He still didn't confront Reed though, not until several days later after he was over for dinner on another night, this time with a date. Donna.

“You know Jean and I sure enjoyed having the two of you over the other night.”

“Uh huh.”

Jim lost his smile. “Something wrong?”

He nodded. “Donna mentioned marriage last night when I took her out again.”

“Hey great.”

“No, not great.”

“Why not? She's a great girl, pretty too.”

“Yeah, but I like being a bachelor.”

Reed's grin came back full force. “You don't know what you're missing.”

That was when Pete went for it, and said with a smirk. “Well, not everyone is as lucky as you.”

“Yeah, Jean's wonderful.”

In for the kill. “And not everyone gets to marry their soulmate.” Jim got so quiet that Pete gave him a curious look, his partner was staring at him slack jawed, eyes as big as his badge. Pete grinned. “What, you think you're the only Dragon around?”

“I...you?”

“That's right, only I'm unchanged.”

Reed finally found enough words to make a sentence. “How'd you know what I was?”

“I just told you, I'm a Dragon.”

“But-”

“Some of us can sense other Dragons. Some can't. Joe couldn't before his change; heck he didn't even know he was a Dragon.”

“Joe?”

“Joe Early, he's a doctor at Rampart, I'll introduce you to everyone later. Jean too.”

Reed swallowed his surprise. “Everyone?”

“We have a whole Community going.”

“Does Donna know?”

Pete rolled his eyes. “Reed, I'm not going to tell every girl I go out with about Dragons.”

“I guess that would be foolish.”

“Not to mention the brass would have me committed.”

“Yeah I guess...so...how many of us are there?”

“Here in Los Angeles there are me and you as well as Joe Early and Mark Sloan, another doctor over at Community General. Only Joe is changed, for about three years now. His soulmate is Dixie McCall, head nurse over at Rampart. Then there's Doctor Kelly Brackett, a friend that just happened to be with them when Joe changed so he knows about us now.”

“And Sloan?”

“Married to a wonderful woman named Katherine, they have two kids, Steve and Carol, Steve is unchanged but they haven't told the kids anything.”

“His wife knows, even though he's not changed?”

“She's got a family history and she'll be glad to tell you all about it.”

Jim finally gave him another smile. “That's great; Jean will love having someone to talk to about all this.”

“Don't you have any family history?”

“My grandmother gave me a few books when I was little but that was about it. She didn't really believe in any of it. She does now of course.”

Pete almost made a comment about that when a call came over the radio forcing them to drop the conversation. They didn't really pick it up again; instead they made plans to get everyone together so Jim and Jean could meet everyone.

xxx

Everyone had such busy schedules that they couldn't all get together right away, so Pete started them out with just Mark, Katherine and their kids. Jean loved Carol on sight and was drawn into a tea party within minutes of walking in the front door. The adults talked a while but eventually Jim was dragged into the garage by Steve who was eager to show off his newest dirt bike. He was really starting to get tall now at thirteen and he'd outgrown his first bike. Soon he'd be big enough for Katherine's. Jim even asked about the adult size bike, assuming it had been Mark's.

He walked around the largest bike. “I bet you guys have a lot of fun with these.”

Steve grinned. “Mom and I have a blast. Carol rides sometimes too on my old bike.”

Jim looked from the bike to Steve in surprise, eyes a little bigger than they had been. “Your mom? Your dad doesn't ride?”

Mark laughed. “No, no, I just patch them up when they crash.”

“The first time Mom ever rode she crashed and got thirty stitches.”

Jim was looking more and more shocked. “You're kidding.”

“No.” Pete assured him. “I saw some of those stitches myself.”

He smiled at Mark, surprise fading to amusement. “You're wife rides a dirt bike and cooks? You're a lucky man.”

“Oh I know it.” Mark laughed and Carol led Jean in on the last notes of it. Carol was looking at Jim shyly, holding Jean's hand.

Jean raised a brow at Jim and said good-naturedly. “Is that a note of envy I hear?”

“His wife has a dirt bike.”

“You're kidding.” She turned to call into the house. “Katherine, do you really?”

“Do I really what?” Her voice echoed from the kitchen before she too joined them in the garage.

“Is one of these death bikes yours?”

Katherine nodded and gave the largest bike a pat. “Yep. We go riding in the desert a few times a year. Carol is still learning and doesn't like it as much, but she's not bad.”

Jean looked down at Carol, still holding her hand. “You Carol?” 

Carol nodded up at her shyly. “It’s pretty fun. I never got stitches like Mommy.”

“Stitches?”

Steve was still grinning. “Thirty of them.”

Jean looked at Katherine for a long moment. “You're crazy.”

Katherine just sighed. “I get that a lot.”

xxx

After dinner things quieted down some, the kids were in their rooms doing their homework, and the adults were gathered in the living room. Jean and Jim were on the sofa, Bill the beagle sprawled across their laps enjoying a belly rub.

“Steve probably isn't serious,” Jim started, still looking guilty for an earlier conversation, “kids are always changing their minds. I mean I wanted to be a fireman when I was his age.”

“True, but not about that.” Mark's smile was a little sad. “He really wants to be a policeman when he grows up.”

Jean was a little defensive on the subject, she might not always like Jim's job, but she'd defend him no matter what. “There's nothing wrong with that. Jim loves what he does, and he and Pete are good at it.”

Katherine, squished into the loveseat with her husband, disarmed Jean's defense with a smile of her own. “Of course not Jean. It’s just that Mark's a little touchy on the subject...his father was a cop.”

That seemed to surprise both the Reeds. “Really?”

“He was a homicide detective.” Mark supplied.

Pete nodded from the recliner. “I heard the legend.”

Mark laughed. “They still talk about old James Sloan?”

“Sometimes.”

Jean stared at Pete and Mark, curiosity getting the better of her. “Legend?”

“One day he walked out the front door to check out a lead in New York...and that was the last time I ever saw him.”

“You're kidding.” Jim looked a little horrified...and even guiltier for Steve's interest in being a cop.

“How old were you?” Jean asked, just as horrified.

“Ten.”

“I'm sorry...” Jim shook his head. “And now you've got two cops for him to look up to.”

“Its alright, at least he's picked good role models...but do you mind if we change the subject?”

“Not at all.”

“Great.” Pete nodded. “So Reed, how did you change?”

Katherine grinned. “Yes! I've been dying to know about that.”

“Well, we were in college...and already engaged.” Jim told them.

“Of course you were.” Pete muttered and Katherine threw a cushion at him; it hit the side of his head.

Jean giggled. “Well it was a week before the wedding and we were coming back from a movie...when a deer ran in front of the car. The car went over a cliff and we would have died...but Jim changed and flew us to safety.”

“I shredded the car, of course, since I changed inside of it...I flew us all the way to my grandmother's house, boy was she surprised.”

“That the same grandmother who thought dragons were a myth, even with the journals she'd passed on to you?” Pete asked.

“Yeah.”

Jean laughed into her hand. “Nearly scared poor granny to death...when he started talking like that anyway...”

“I only said anything because she came at me with the broom, those bristles hurt.”

They all stared at the bonded pair for a moment and Mark asked; “Your grandmother saw you, in your dragon form, and attacked you with a broom?”

“I was stepping on her roses.”

“Of course you were.” Pete muttered.

“It wasn't so bad once she had her glasses on, but she was still plenty surprised.” Jim laughed. “It took her a few moments to remember all the stories she'd been told since the actual journals were at my parents' place. Jean took everything in stride, didn't panic or anything.”

“Why would I panic, I was with you. Sure I was a little skeptical about a few things...and it’s not every day you see a dragon, but I'm pretty proud of how I handled everything.”

“You're right you know; we don't see changed dragons every day.” Katherine agreed. “Joe Early and now Jim are the only two we know that have changed.”

“And we don't know of any dragons outside this community.”

Jean looked a little surprised. “So...just the five of you?”

“As far as we know.” Mark said.

“It’s kind of sad, not knowing...” Jim shifted, his hand clasped with Jean's. “...but I'm glad we've at least found one another.”

Pete gave him a nod. “You said it partner.”

“On that note.” Katherine smiled welcoming at them. “Welcome to the Los Angeles Community.”

xxx

The next day on patrol Pete and Reed stopped by Rampart so he could introduce the younger man to the only other bonded pair in the city. As they walked down a corridor toward Dix who was sitting at a desk, Joe standing in front of her, Reed's back got a bit straighter and his eyes narrowed.

“You can feel Joe this close huh?”

“It’s a weird feeling.”

“It is.” Pete agreed.

Reed gave him a glance. “Do all dragons feel like this to you?”

“Only changed ones, with unchanged it’s a little more subtle.”

“This will take some getting used to.”

“Better get used to it fast.”

“Why?”

Before Pete could answer him Joe and Dix waved them over. Joe held out his hand to Reed and they shook. “You must be Jim, nice to meet you.”

“And you sir.”

Joe smiled. “No sirs here, its Joe, please, and this lovely lady is Dixie McCall.” 

Dix shook his hand next. “And don't you call me ma'am, its Dix.”

“Sure thing, Dix.”

She smiled in approval. “Pete said you're off this weekend.”

“Uh yeah.”

“Good, you and your wife are invited to dinner at my place.” Dix informed him. “Pete will give you directions.”

Jim shot Pete another look, this one curious. “Should we bring anything?”

Joe shook his head. “Just yourselves.”

“And have fun.” Pete smirked. “I've got a date that night and Kel's working, so it'll just be the four of you.”

Jim finally smiled. “As nice as everyone's being it'll be hard not to.”

xxx

“So the two of you really don't live together?” They were lounging around Dix's apartment, letting dinner settle, and Jean couldn't seem to get over their living arrangements.

Dix took a sip of her wine and smiled. “Not full time no. When our schedules match we're at Joe's house or here.”

“And when they don't?”

“Then we come back to our own spaces. Though we try to always work the same shifts.”

Jean shook her head. “But why? Why not just get married?”

“We don't want to get married right now, maybe someday, besides there are a few rules about fraternization. Nothing written in stone but some of the administrators frown on it.”

Jean finally nodded, accepting Dix's words. “And you don't want to rock the boat unnecessarily.” 

“You got it, and next time Joe will host dinner and have to clean up.”

“Will he cook too?” Jean asked with a laugh.

Joe and Jim finally joined in on the conversation, mostly so Joe could defend himself. “I'm an excellent cook, more importantly I have a back yard with a grill.”

Jim grinned. “Sounds good...we'll have to host everyone sometime, take our turn.”

“I have another question.” Jean said.

Joe accepted the wine glass Dix gave him. “Oh? What about?”

“Did Katherine really get thirty stitches?”

Dix laughed; glad she'd passed her wine to Joe. “Oh yeah, we all saw them.”

“She's quite the lady.”

Jean nodded and eyed her husband. “Jim's a little in love with her dirt bike; she's invited us to go out to the desert with them so Jim can ride.”

“We've gone out with them before.” Dix told her.

“It’s really something watching them, of course we also had a picnic and did a little hiking and camping.”

“It’s not bad for a weekend trip, or even just a day trip.” Dix finished.

Jean smiled. “I'm still thinking about it.”

“And I'm still hoping she says yes.”

Joe laughed and handed the wine back to Dix. “Well, if we all go there will be a team of over qualified medical personnel to patch them together if they wreck one of the bikes.”

“See honey,” Jim told her. “Not everyone has that advantage.”

“Nice try, but I'm still thinking.”

 

Over the next few months they integrated the Reeds into the practice of Community Dinners. They took their turn hosting and it was a success and Pete didn't have to worry about exposing another date to Jim and Jean's marital bliss and put his bachelor life in danger. Although Jean offered to do just that in the form of all of her eligible friends. And not just Pete, but Kel too since they were the only bachelors in the Community.

Kel, for the first time set the record straight, verbally. He didn't want Jean to waste her time trying to set him up with a lovely woman that he wouldn't be able to appreciate or find sexually attractive. 

Jean, however, just smiled. “Who knows Kel, maybe we'll get you a dragon of your very own.”

“That'll be the day.” Kel had muttered back good naturedly.

 

It all went beyond Community Dinners though. Everyone started taking turns looking after Steve and Carol so Mark and Kat could have a date night a couple of times a month. Jean loved having the kids over, but she and Jim got the same promise. When the baby came, if they needed a date night of their own, Katherine was first in line to babysit. Carol was already looking forward to having an honorary cousin.

 

Pete couldn't be happier. He was still a bachelor...but he had a family. It was a good set up...as long as Jean didn't get her way and get him hitched.

xxx

Low Man on the Totem Pole.

Rescue Man and Firefighter John Roderick Gage grit his teeth and polished the squad a little harder. He hadn't been part of Station 10 very long, barely a year, so he was still walking softly. All he had ever wanted to be was a Rescue Man and Firefighter, ever since he was just a little guy. And he understood that they all had to do their part in keeping up the equipment and the station...but his partner was taking things a bit far, pulling rank and making Johnny do more than his share.

Low Man on the Totem Pole. His partner's own private joke, at Johnny's expense, because everyone knew that Indians made Totem Poles. Johnny rolled his eyes at the memory of the frequent comment. Ignorant jerk. Johnny was Seminole, and traditionally his people didn't carve Totem Poles. Some did now, just to draw tourists.

He tried not to let it bother him, his partner, like most whites had it all wrong. His ancestors might not have carved the things, but at least he knew that the bottom figure on the pole was the most important and revered character of the story. Ugh. Whites and their assumptions.

He grit his teeth a little harder and kept polishing the squad...not really succeeding in not letting it get to him...but then...he felt an unfamiliar gaze on him. Johnny stopped polishing and turned to look out the open bay doors and stared.

There in the station drive were three boys wrapped in sheets staring back at him, two white, one African American. All of them were a bit too skinny...and he could see them shaking.

John left the rag on the squad's hood and approached the boys slowly. “Hey there. Do you need help?”

The oldest boy, who looked about twelve, lifted his head, his dark skin was mottled with bruises and Johnny wanted to set a match to whoever had hurt the kid. The boy must have seen the rage in Johnny's eyes because he gave a small quirk of a smile. “It’s not bad.”

“Why don't you let me be the judge of that?”

The boy pulled the two younger ones closer as he tried to lead them to Johnny, though they were already clinging to him. He gave a tired sigh. “Maybe it’s a little bad.” He managed to open the sheet covering him a little. Johnny saw he was naked underneath the sheet, covered in yet more bruises...and a brand on his ribs. The brand was of a two headed beast, and it looked infected. The boy closed the sheet.

Johnny nodded at him. “It’s a little bad...how about your friends?”

“They only have brands...we're the lucky ones.” He didn't elaborate and Johnny was actually kind of glad for it.

“Okay. Let’s get you three some help.” Johnny barely had the sentence out when the youngest boy who looked six, switched his hold from the oldest boy to Johnny and latched onto him. “You're okay.” He stood with the child in his arms. “Come on.” He led the other two inside so he could make a call; he was going to need an ambulance.

xxx

The group got more than a few stares as they walked in through the Emergency entrance. There were five of them, a woman if she could be called that, the poor thing barely looked twenty. She was carrying a girl, a toddler, who might have been two. The other three, two girls and a boy ranged from ages sixteen to nine...maybe. All of them looked enough alike to be related, all with dark hair, dark eyes, and of Asian descent. Dix honestly couldn't tell what their exact lineage was...but she was fairly certain that they weren't Korean.

She approached the young woman and their eyes met. “There is a guardian here.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Excuse me?”

“You're his mate.”

Oh. “Yes.”

She offered Dix a small relieved smile. “Then we are truly safe.”

 

Dix got them all into an examination room, they wouldn't separate, and the young woman maintained that she was responsible for the children. There was no point in fighting over the matter, the kids wouldn't leave her side and Dix wanted to keep them calm. She saved her fighting spirit for keeping her poker face up while the young woman told her exactly what had happened to them.

Rampart had handled sexual assault and abuse victims before, but never five at once and all related. Lei, whose name meant Thunderous, told Dix about the gang that had stolen them away from her parents and relatives. The boy, Heng, was her little brother, and the girls their cousins. All of them had brands burned into their skin, only Lei, Heng and Ting, the oldest cousin, had any scars. All of them were hungry and tired though.

It was a tight fit getting all of them into a room, beds and all but they managed and Dix got them some food. She felt it was the least she could do after the ordeal they had suffered. Lei admitted she didn't know what had happened to their captors, just that fighting had broken out upstairs...screams and such horrifying sounds. Then a woman with a kind voice had come down to their cells, blindfolded them and led them out to a bus. All of them were driven away from the house that had been their hell and dropped off a few at a time.

Lei had only spoken to the woman once, and that had been to request that her family stay together. She held up the blindfold then to emphasize that none of them had gotten a good look at the woman; they were too used to following orders and hadn't dared remove the covering.

They never saw what happened to the gang either. None of them cared.

xxx

It was just before dawn and Reed had just cleared them when they got a call. A 415, disturbing the peace, left by an anonymous caller. Pete assumed a neighbor didn't want to cause any trouble for reporting a party down the block. However when they pulled up to the address dispatch had given them...all was quiet. In fact, the house was more of a mansion and looked abandoned.

Jim looked up at the house through the windshield. “What do you think? Prank call?”

Pete stared at the house a moment longer and shook his head, something felt off. “Smell that?”

His partner made a face. “Smell what?”

“Use that super dragon nose would you?”

Jim frowned, but sniffed the air, and nearly gagged. “There's...burned flesh?”

Pete nodded. “Whatever happened is already over...I hope. Call in a Code 77, just in case.” Jim did, and then put them Code 6 so they could look around.

The front yard was overgrown and undisturbed and the front door was locked. They each took a side and went around back...and got their first glimpse of the reason the call had been anonymously called in. There were at least ten dead, though it was hard to tell with some of them in pieces...and most of them were burned beyond recognition.

“My god.”

“God had nothing to do with this.”

Jim looked up from where he had crouched by a body. “This one was cut clean in two...what could do that?”

“I don't know, but we better secure the scene and call the Dicks.”

“The back door is open...hanging by a hinge.” Jim said. “What do you think it’s like inside?”

“I'm afraid we'll know soon enough, partner.”

“Yeah.”

 

It was worse inside.

The dicks had them stick around; every bit of the property had to be checked out. And just in case there was still a perp. inside they wanted the 'Strawberry Fox' there. Jim had raised a brow at Pete's nick name and the detective in charge promised to tell him the story another time. Needless to say, Pete could move very quietly and sneak up on just about anyone. But there was no one to sneak up on. 

Just fifteen more bodies, all men.

No one had ever seen anything like it. More bodies were sliced and diced, some burned...and some covered in clear slime. No one knew what to make of it...and it just got worse. The basement was a prison, complete with cells and bars and evidence of recent use.

“Malloy.”

Pete joined Jim at the fireplace, fresh soot on the hearth. “What?”

Jim pointed to something that made his stomach turn. “What do you make of this?”

“It’s a brand, Reed. Like you'd use on cattle or horses.” They stared back at the cells.

“Pete...none of the bodies had...” He almost choked on the word, “brands.”

“No.”

“Did someone do us a favor?”

He shook his head, keeping the bile at bay. “This was no one’s favor. Have the photographer get a shot of this.”

“Right.”

Pete stood upright and marched out of that dungeon, up the stairs and made his way out of the house. He needed a breath of fresh air, or twenty. He got to the black and white and leaned against it. The sun was just starting to rise and he basked in the first rays, eyes looking up into the lightening sky. Then he blinked...and blinked again...but it was gone.

For a second he thought...nah. Couldn't have been.

xxx

Mark stumbled to the nurses' station intent on the bit of paperwork waiting for him. Once he had it done he'd be free to go home and collapse on his bed. The nurse on duty smiled at him; face fresh with a perky smile. He did his best to smile back.

“You just get in?”

“Yes sir, you look dead on your feet Doctor Sloan.”

“I feel like it too, we had a busy night.” He finished his paperwork and handed it to the nurse. “Have a good day.”

“You too, rest well.”

“I plan too.” He got about five steps down the hall, which put him in front of the ambulance entrance and he froze. There, just walking in were three children, two boys and a girl...and a young woman. None of them looked alike...but all were wrapped in sheets. 

They shuffled in, not making a sound, eyes fixed to the floor. Mark approached them cautiously, in case one or all of them panicked. The boy in front lifted light blue eyes to stare at Mark. Those eyes were filled with horror and such trauma that Mark sank to his knees.

“Hi there.” He barely choked out the words with a smile. “My name is Mark, what's yours?”

“David.”

“How old are you David?”

“...four...I think...the others are older.”

“I see. Can you tell me what happened?”

David stood very still for a few seconds...then he opened the sheet wrapped around him, revealing a body covered in scars...and a brand on his left hip. Mark gaped. He couldn't help it, the only time he'd ever seen a mark like that was in his family's journals.

“Chimeras.” He said the word with such knowing that David's blue eyes widened and he pulled the sheet closed...and then launched himself into Mark's arms, sobbing. “I've got you David; those monsters will never hurt you again.”

xxx

 

It had been a long weekend and Pete was looking forward to spending time with his Community and far away from the horrors of that massacred gang. Some vigilantes had taken things too far. He shuddered and put the memory out of his head, already pulling into the Sloan's driveway.

He and Jim had the day off, hell they'd all taken a day off after the weekend they'd had, and were meeting at Katherine and Mark's while the kids were at school. Pete noticed off-hand that he was the last to arrive, Jim, Joe and Kel's cars all already present. He parked and then let himself in the front door without knocking to find a very somber group.

“Well, at least it’s all over.” It wasn't Pete's best ice breaker.

“It might not be Pete.” Katherine informed him, her voice reluctant. “Mark has something he wants to tell us.”

“Oh really?”

Mark nodded. “Have a seat Pete.” Pete sat on the only available chair. “First...some of the bodies at the mansion...were they covered in a slick clear substance?”

Jim looked up so sharply he nearly dislodged Jean from his side. “How...”

“Mark you know I can neither confirm nor deny that.”

“I was afraid of that...” Mark seemed to shrink in on himself. “They were Chimeras then.”

Pete felt Jim's eyes on him and they shared a confused look before Jim nodded. “Well, yeah, that's what they called themselves.”

“No Jim, I mean they were real Chimeras...some of them anyway...the monsters from Greek legends. If they're killed in their other form, they revert back to their human body, covered in that goo. They're a type of creature that dragons have faced over and over again.”

That made a chill run through Pete and he acknowledged Jim's shocked stare. “Pete.”

Pete nodded. “Some of the bodies were burned...and for a second...I thought I saw something in the sky. But for a dragon to leave that much carnage.”

Mark met his eyes and they were fierce and as full of hatred as any of them had ever seen them. It wasn't a good look on the normally friendly doctor. “After the sheer number of scars I saw on a four year old boy yesterday...I'm glad they're all dead.”

The following and oppressive silence was broken by Jean's shaking voice. “So they were real monsters?”

“In more ways than one.” Dix told her.

Joe asked the question they were all wondering at this point. “Is it over? Really over?”

Mark shrugged; the hatred and anger seeping out of him. “All of them were killed...I doubt they would have let any of their slaves go if they were alive.”

“And if more show up?” Katherine asked her husband.

Pete must have found some of that anger that Mark let go and he let it fill his voice. “I don't suppose prison would hold them.”

Kat scoffed. “About as well as it would hold Joe or Jim I'm betting.”

“Yeah.” Mark's agreement was quiet and he rested his head on her shoulder. 

“Then we'll deal with them.” Pete announced. “And we'll do a cleaner job. No cops except Reed and me. We don't need another weird investigation that could lead to anything not human.”

“Agreed.”

Jean's voice and conviction were a bit stronger as she asked her next question. “All those kids...will they be okay?”

“They'll heal, physically but the mental and emotional trauma...well I don't know.” Kel's smile was sad but not defeated. “That's not my specialty.”

Mark's eyes lightened a bit, and a bit of hope filled them. “The little boy...David...he'll get through.”

“You sure?” Katherine asked, arm around him.

“Yeah...just a feeling.”

They lapsed into silence again, all thinking on the possible bonded pair that had killed a group of real monsters in their territory. Jean lightened the mood and the thankful smiles sent her way dissipated the heavy feeling in the air.

“So...Jim really wants to take that bike of yours for a spin.” The comment got a laugh out of Katherine and Mark. Jim was staring at his wife, all giddy and hopeful.

“Is that a yes?”

Jean nodded. “I could handle a day trip to the desert, after this...I think we could all use a mini-vacation.”

“Amen to that.” Joe muttered

They made plans for a weekend trip and they'd have to hammer out the details later...but everyone was happy for the change in conversation and thankful to have a Community outing to look forward too.

xxx

A year later found Pete standing in a brand new beach house in Malibu with Katherine while Mark was at work and the kids were at school.

“What do you think?” Katherine asked, bouncing a little, like a kid who'd had too much sugar.

Pete looked around the living room, it was empty for now, but that was going to change. “It’s nice, brand new.” He moved toward the picture window that looked out over a back deck, the beach, and the ocean. “What do the kids think?”

She grinned. “Carol called it home the second she walked in. Steve wants to take up surfing, when we get moved in we're going to start lessons.”

“I bet that's why you wanted a house on the beach; you were only in the other house for a few years.”

“Maybe.” She admitted. “I just think...we'll have a lot of good times here. Oh...one more thing...”

“What?”

“Jean is going to try to set you up with Anna.”

“Who's Anna?”

Her smile was innocent and bright. “The lovely young widow next door.”

He groaned; Jean was determined to see him married. “Thanks for the warning.”

“Gotta look out for the boss, besides, I know how you love the bachelor life.”

“When was she planning on setting me up?”

“The moment we start moving in tomorrow...which I have volunteered you for.”

“Why am I always helping you guys move?”

“If you ever move Pete we'll help you.”

“I'm not moving anywhere.”

“That's not my problem.” She told him.

Pete rolled his eyes, but let out a laugh. “Fair enough.”

XXX


End file.
